


Duchess von Tootsvik

by Hellarn



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Tootsie (1982)
Genre: Anna is good sister, Dysfunctional Family, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Harm to Children, Magic, Man in disguise, Multi, Personality Crisis, Redemption, Sleeping Together, Work In Progress, man in women dress, sexual tension in late chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellarn/pseuds/Hellarn
Summary: Prince Hans of the South Isles returns to Arendell but not as he imagined. Can the former prince in a woman's disguise, deal with difficult situations and troubles. Will be this opportunity to his reformation? Or his heart would been even more frozen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters appearing in the fairy tale Frozen belong to Disney. But some of the characters are made up by me. This story is inspired by the news that Santino Fontana (Han's) was awarded for the lead role in the musical Tootsie.

He didn't deserve it. Everything was unfair. Ever since he had been welcomed in the harbor, he knew his actions would be punished. But instead of let him rot in jail, which was customary for betrayal or attempted murder. He cleaned the horse's excrements. In the second year Hans understood that his prince’s clothes would be damaged in this work. Like in the last spring, when the big snowball hit him. Not only did he stink and he had to take a bath. He still had to clean the snow mess after that. Now he took care of the ships in the quarters, cleaned them from the unwanted creature. He had a second sailboat finished already, before his older brother came aboard. "Come with me Hans we want to talk to you.” They certainly will blame him again for his mistakes. His oldest brother Leopold will reproach him, how many alliances he must wrote and calmed them. Dominik the seventh oldest brother will be sitting in the corner and pray for his soul. Ulrich the third oldest brother, he's going to grind something about losing strategic positions. They should tell him that when he was little boy. But in that time, it was just the same "We don't have time Hans!" And when they had time. Well, their games ended, by his total humiliation. Both of them came to the huge throne room, which decorate the great wall paintings of gardens and green grass, at least something here was colorful, when the remnants of the Southern Islands were only black rocks and grayness. The Golden Throne stood at the front of the room and the remaining eleven princes were seated near him around a small table. “It doesn't make any sense!" Herold cried the ninth Prince, and whit his anger he lends on his chair. Hans had to laugh: They don’t change at all.

Leopold was, of course, the King of the South Islands, right after their father Brigus III. passed away the oldest prince with pride and caution took the power. The second prince Percival He was a personal advisor to Leopold, giving his brother a second-hand perspective. The third prince Ulrich took care of Land Property, collected Information about inhabitants of the livestock and all possible information, he wrote it all and put it in archive. The fourth prince Bernard was in the army and was the best general in Isles, perhaps best general in continent, once Hans had learned something from him, but then Bernard went into working mode and he didn't care for his brother anymore. The Fifth together with the sixth Princes were twins, Eustache and Eliot they do everything together. They two took care of the fun and culture. They spent most of the time in one small remote theatre. They both soon became the cultural pride of the royal family; from them Hans copy most of the acting forms. The seventh Prince Dominik was a priest, he cared for ecclesiastical affairs. If you were lucky enuf and your marriage ceremony was performed by Dominik, then it was the greatest honor in Southern Isles. The eighth prince Gregor was the principal financiers, he was collecting taxes and constantly counting and recalling. The ninth prince Herold was interested in nature, he took care of the royal garden and his little zoo, which he arranges in a greenhouse. He Even cared more for animals than for Hans. It was just Herold, Bernard and Percival who ignored Hans for most of his life. Tenth prince Michael had the role of the diplomatic negotiator. It was him who drove to other countries, to offer them trades. He didn't do it once. When Hans was on the ship to Arendelle, he thought he would return as a king, that He will ascend from the ship and procured magnificently "It's me, your frightened youngest brother Hans, you didn't expect me to be back with the Crown, who laughs now. " What a naive idea. The eleven prince Jakob was in the library all the time. He Studied the old scrolls. He was a bookworm that was why he cared for education, schools and all libraries and scientific experiments, but the true scientist was the twelve brother Lens. He was the only one who behaved quite respectfully toward Hans. Maybe it was because he and Hans were twins. Lens invented new devices, upgrades to weapons or something for stone mining. And Hans was all-rounder though he had learned the most from observation and self-education.

"Why are we here?" inquired Eliot, and he fix his eyeglasses. "About our relationship with other countries." Percival said mildly and the King only nodded. "I think Our situation is quite good!" said Herold optimistically. "Nine and Thirty, forty, one and forty... I can confirm... Two and forty ... from compared to the previous year... Three and forty... is our crude product... Four and forty... rising… five and forty. " Nodded Gregor and rolled another paper in his hands. "That's just where is everyone wrong!" Michael yelled madly. "Our business partners are thinking just the worst, about us!" Lens only slowly came to the table and cleared his throat. "I brought him." Well, they didn't even say his name now, not that he wasn't accustomed to it. "Why you invite this useless piece of shit?" This time Bernard yelled. "He's a freak and traitor! Jakob, What, do you think about that?" Jacob lifted his eyes from the open book and looked around the room. "I’m sorry, What's the deal?" Jacob asked in confusion. Bernard merely cursed and collapsed into a chair. "Michael is right, our relationships whit other countries are not very good. So, I decided to restore alliances with Arendelle." Leopold spoke with calm. Everyone in the room skeptically looked at him. "I'm sorry, Leopold, but perhaps you don’t notice! We were almost on the verge of war whit Arendelle, because of the men standing between us." This time Eustache raised his voice. And stand up dramatically from his cushioned chair. "This is true! But I have recently learned that the Arendelle Royal Palace is searching for people into the court a few people from the outside world will be selected. The South Islands can get to the good side of Arendelle. When we know exactly What Arendelle need, as a powerful army or food and other necessary information. But there is a catch. " At this moment the king, went silent, the rest of the princes, where waiting whit anticipation. What the oldest brother will tell them? "Only women can bee select in the position of Queen and Princess Companion, and only two will be selected. It seems that even though Queen Elsa opened the gates, she still does not believe much of the outside world." A disappointed sigh echoed through the room. "Well, that would be done, and I can go back to my prison duties." With a smile, Hans was heading for the door when Lens 's voice stopped him. "Not yet, Hans! It is true that we are all men." That was true. "What Lens is trying to say is a simple suggestion, or rather a form of punishment. For two years you were doing public works and I feel like it hasn't moved you anywhere." noted Percival. "We don't have a woman among us, but we can disguise one of us like one. "All the views turned on Hans.

“What? No, wait!" He looked puzzled in front of him. The smile of his brothers, of course, they want to humiliate him. What other thinks he can expect, from this gang of wolves? “Eliot and Eustace have a sufficient amount of costumes and the makeup. But as for your behavior, one of our wives will have to teach you. No, Hans didn't really want to play with this. Yes, but to pretend to be a woman! That was a very different level, even twins don’t there play female character in theatre. "This is insane! In the eyes of God, we are all born as we are. God wants us like that! If he wishes that human should carry a sword, he gives him muscles. If, God want to human carry new life, he gives him a feminine shape!" The Voice of prince Dominic sprout across the room. "We know that, dear brother." Michael assured his elder brother. "But it is again true that every penalty needs to be punished. The Southern islands reputation is in sake!" Dominic, holding the rosary in his hand, was just thinking in silence, and then he nodded. And so, it happened that Hans ended up in his former room with three wives of his brothers. one Judith Lens’s wife, the other Berta wife of Bernard, and finally the third one Nina woman of Jakob. All three wondered at first what was required of them. But they were the only ones willing to teach Hans walking and posture, and mainly to revive etiquette. Hans curse his brothers, although he had to admit that his sister-in-law were not like his brothers, they were perfectionists, which was worse than the public execution. They can’t dicaeid which hair style choose for Hans. In those years, Hans’s hair grew into a decent length. He felt ridiculous, and now they made from his hair ponytail, puffs, and God knows what else. Then they give him make-up and try several dresses on him, which was another horror. After a few days, the preparation was almost finished. The funny thing was that Hans did not know If he was coming to Arendelle late, perhaps the places were already taken by different woman. But Judith assured him that everything was Excellently calculated and scheduled. It's perfect! When he showed up as a woman for the first time, his brothers didn't even recognize him. And when they realize who is the young lady, they were amazed. "You look like Wesgard's lost daughter!" said Michael, with smile. That's not what Hans wanted! Well, he planned to go back to Arendelle, but with the fleet and proper weapons which was unrealistic, because of his situation. But he doesn’t plane come back to Arendelle dress up in the Fluffy skirt and a tight cordon.

In addition, he had to shave not only his legs and chest but also his famous sideburns. "No sideburns, no!" He yelled when the barber approached him with his razor. "Have you ever seen a woman with the sideburns Hans? Do You!" asked Keren Strictly. And she was right, with the sideburns, his disguise would be meaningless. Anyway, Hans was sure that if someone would believe his disguise. Then that person must be blind or someone utterly dull. The day of his departure was approaching. Judith offered him to be his chaperon lady after the time of his stay at Arendelle. When the youngest prince was packing his thinks, Lens came in his room. Hans was worried that Lens would lecture him. Instead, Lens just said “Come with me!” Both of them stood in the old wing of the palace, which, belonged to their parents. Climb up a few stairs leading to the upper floors until they stood in a small white room. Inside was only a one closet and a small chest. Lens opened the chest and took some dress aut of it. "Your mother would wish that her clothes to be owned by her daughter. Since you are going to be this daughter for a couple of months, you should take them." Hans didn't know what to say. Mother's dress was made from the prettiest fabric, and decorated with a few laces. "This is cruel. Even for your taste!" said Hans angry. Lens frowned "It is not meant in joke Hans!" Whirled Lens, putting mother’s dress in the hands of his younger brother. “I know I didn't been a good brother... " Hans made a chuckle at the words of Lens. "Oh, it's up to you, and I believe this punishment would make you a better man. I know you don't believe me, none of us. But remember, even cloudy water can become clean again."

* * *

The port of Arendelle was full of ships, people pressed on the exit bridges from their ships. Hans looked again in his mirror, the red hair drawn into the bun, and the blue ribbon clasped in them. Dark blue dress, with a couple of ornaments on the bottom of the skirt. A brown corset with gray buttons and, of course, a dark blue jacket. he wore high heeled brown slipper. Hans hated walking in those horrible shoes. It took him time to get use to them, and now he felt that the Earth's gravity could prevail, and his body would be in a minute on the ground. "Your task is simple..." The last words from Leopold, sounded in his head. "As soon as you become a member of the court, you will write letters about everything you know. The numbers of their fountains, the color of horse murre. How your day was from breakfast to evening alcohol. I am interested in everything though it may seem bizarre. After half a year I will send a request. Convince the Queen to accept Michael for audience. Defend our interests, put them in the head of the whole court. If they discover you. Well you're in a big trouble. We will not cover you." His back hurt from the constant straightening. Hans came out on the main deck along with Judith. Leopold sent him on the ship without a flag, without officially dressed guards. He was no longer presenting the Southern Islands. Now he was just a little man from nowhere. Only Judith knew about his identity, and so it was to remain until… Well Hans did not know. He was counting whit two years max four. But now there was no time for thinking. The harbor was quite empty, only a few people had passed. Hans lifted his skirt, and with the help of Judith he headed toward the palace.

"Wait, ma'am!" One of the guardsmen called on him. Hans turned, whit a slight smile and pulled out, a dark blue fan, with pink flowers. "Yes?" said Hans, with a soft woman's voice. "You are here for business, vacation, visiting…” Hans was too impatient to let the fool enumerate everything. "I am here because of announce from her Majesty the Queen Elsa." The guard smiled and pulled out the book and pencil. "How is your name dear lady?" Hans didn’t know how he should call himself. So, he said the first name that came to his mind "Helena." The guard turned the sheet in the book and looked carefully at the names. Hans continued, "I am Countess Helena West, of Tootsvik." He almost betrayed himself, fortunately enough he was stile creative. The guard leafed through the whole book "I'm sorry I don't have you on the list. But I have a order to bring everyone who is applying for work in the Court. Please follow me, Countess von Tootsvik." So, Hans lifted his skirt again and let guardsmen lead him to the palace. In those two years nothing has changed, the same wall of the same city. Except that there were more traders in the city, and it was also possible to catch a glimpse of people from every corner of the world.

He was soon together with Judith in the main courtyard, where other ladies, duchess, barons, and others were located. Hans looked closely at the competition. Judith did the same thing, some off those women where so much make-up, some of them had large skirts. "Isn't that the Duchess of Dervik?" Jude gestured with her hand on the elder lady. "Yes, it's Lorina from Dervik." Hans confirmed calmly. "What she's doing here, I thought she's broke because of her affair with wandering musician." Of course, Hans knew the situation of the Duchess. He was familiar with every gossip. It was the first things he had mastered. He adored disinformation, gossips and the intrigue. "It was not a wandering musician. It was a freelance poet, after the affair Duchess had to return to her husband whit disgrace." Jude whistled in Surprise. "You're well informed. Nina, is good, Teacher in defamation." The other ladies spoke to each other. "There's a Countess of Hivli!" Jude pointed to a woman. She was thirty years old with black hair and beautiful brown eyes. Hans nodded "It is so. Terezia of Hivli the only daughter, of the Constance of Hivli. He is chief officer in the artillery regiment, twice awarded for the service of the king in the Kingdom Lukrecijen." "I heard that old Hivli was strict on his daughter, and when she wanted to escape..." Hans finished the talking. "He caught her in a nearby inn. She wanted to run along with her poodle. unfortunately, Hivli catch her." In less than a minute the fat man appeared in front of them. He inspected Hans from head to toe. " No this is not enuf." He said only, and Hans felt concerned, "Excuse me, sir, but did I do something inappropriate?"

"Personally, you look quite thin." The fool, if only he knew he had an experienced soldier and a navigator in front of him. In total, s he participated the three battles. He did not even count the pirate ambush he had to face during the sail training. What did this minister do? Hans leaned straight. "You are suggesting that I am weak! My femininity, sir, is there something wrong with it? If I want, I can be strong and strict. Just say!" Then Hans took his folded fan and began weakly, to slap the minister's chin. If only he could have done this to his brothers, but they would have defended themselves. And Hans would end up with a broken hand and a week without good food, plus a night walk with soldiers. Judith smiled. The minister turned to the elderly woman who had come with him. He wanted to say something, but the woman's hand sooth him up. "Let me introduce myself, I am Gerda. Chief servant of Her Majesty Queen Elsa I of Arendelle and her sister Princess Anna of Arendelle. The King and the Queen let their soul rest in peace. They let me take care of these two little sweet girls. I will decide if you become ladies at the court." Gerda paused to speak to all the present." In three weeks, you will be examined if you are suitable for the role of chaperon, or the court companions of Her Majesty and Princess. I can see that is twenty... " The maid paused again and looked at Hans in the corner of her eye. "One of you. At the end of three weeks only two ladies remain. Maybe over time His Majesty decides to accept more ladies. Now you will be guided to the guest rooms." Gerda noted to A pair of servants, and one elderly servant.

Together with Judith, Hans walked thru a long corridor, which was decorated with flowers and a few byes. There was also a pile of doors. Who knew where they lead? From one door like a lightning ran a red-haired girl. She could be seventeen, maybe eighteen year old. The girl's face, apart from the smile, was adored with small freckles on her nose. She was dressed in simple green dresses. Another woman had appeared behind the girl. She could have been twenty-two or twenty-four years old. The woman's pale white hair was braided into a French braid. Her skin was unnaturally pale. She was dressed in a light blue dress, ornate with glitter on the top. "I'll be on the spot soon, and you'll be a rotten potato." "Just wait, you one! You'll be a potato!" They both disappeared in the other doorways as quickly as they appeared. "Wow, it's alive, here." said Judith, with a surprise. Hans said with a calm voice, "It was Queen Elsa and Princess Anna." Judith stared in front of her with mouth open. "Now I understand why they need a court lady, both of them need hours of etiquette." Hans was silent. It would be easy to pull a sword from the skirt and cut off their heads. Anna was too much naïve, there were so many things she didn't know, and the same Elsa. Elsa might have been the most independent woman on the planet, and maybe she defeated her fear. But she was still a frightened chicken. Both were bad rulers, but as long as they were presented as heroines, all their mistakes were overlooked. He was surprise that they were not betrayed yet. Hans continued his way to his room, where he could finally throw out all the clothing. Meanwhile, Judith has brought all the suitcases with clothes, hats, manicure, pedicure and hair resources. Later one of the Castle maids knocked on the door, but Judith explained to her that her mistress was accustomed to her servants.

On the first day, all the ladies met in the Throne Room, where Queen Elsa and her sister waited, and Gerda stood by their side. Elsa wore her royal dress without the purple hood, and she looked at all the present ladies with a smile. "Let me welcome you ladies in Arendelle. As you already know our main maid Gerda will be our right hand over the next three weeks. But that doesn't mean we're not going to judge you too. Me and my sister will also evaluate your behaviour and everything else. During this week, we'll oversee your competition spirit, the next week only ten of you remain here. That means we'll eliminate ten of you during this week." Elsa spoke with utter calm, though Hans could not notice how her fingers trembled faintly, like twigs on the tree. "Let us introduce you one more member of our jury." At that moment the door opened, and a living snowman stood in the doorway. Half the ladies turned pale. Of course, they heard of the magic the Queen poses, but all of them thought that it was a just a rumour. Hans was not surprised by this snowman. He meets one of Elsa’s snow creations, when he was looking for her in North Mountain. “Greetings to you. I am Olaf and I love the warm hugs!" Five ladies scream and run away. "I will not remain here any longer. It's like people said. It's a dark magic! Sorcery!" They screamed behind them. 

At least there were ride of five potential competitors. Now just get rid of the others. The remaining ladies were uncertain about this living snowman, who smiled. Elsa looked at the door by which the five women left. Then she looked nervously at her hands, her eyes were full of tears. Anna put her hand on her sister's shoulder, but Elsa didn't tear herself out of her trance. Hans was nervous. Will something happen, or they will just stand up until her Highness the Ice Queen wakes up to life? He wondered if the ladies were right and Elsa’s abilities were the source of the evil. If there was a thing that Hans hated, it was pity. You did not get anywhere „Strength, determination, that is what makes you resistant to weaknesses like pity. Never pity your enemy, because he deserves his fate and his punishment for what he done. Do not pity the poor, because God wants the poor to be poor. Don't pity yourself, everything what happened to you, you deserve, even if you think, otherwise." His father's words arose in his head. Did that mean he deserved this punishment? Hans looked at his shoes with thought. Is this the will of God? Why is he asking these questions? The sooner they move the sooner this meeting will end, and it must be, him who ends it. "Look at this lovely snowman." Hans spoke whit his feminine voice. Should he insult the snowman or something else? Certainly, this Olaf was not like the big snowman on the top of the North Mountain. "You're a very fluffy." Fluffy Seriously Hans! This word will be written as its “not to use sentences anymore”.

"O, do you really think so, ma'am?" Olaf smiled at Hans, who was kneeling to be on the same level as the snowman. "You're very adorable." At the end of his sentence, Hans chuckled faintly, and Olaf's cheeks turn pink. "Madam, you are flattering me." The other ladies join, and they began to throw compliments on the Little snowman. Elsa tore her gaze from her palms and watched Olaf with surprise. Who was aggrandize himself before everyone. "Thank you, it would be all Olaf. Today you can walk around the castle, our servants can fulfil any requirements, of course. You have only one prohibition: You can’t entry into the Queen office and the privet rooms in the Right wing." Anna say whit grin, and the other ladies mimic the gesture. Hans turned and walked in the direction of his room.

He inspected the castle when he was on the coronation, but even so it was necessary for him to be discovered in pair rooms. 

He inspected the castle when he was on the coronation, but even so it was necessary for him to be discovered in pair rooms. However, Judith had never been in the castle for sure. Yes, she was a prince's wife, but let us pour clean wine. Lens her husband spent most of his time in the laboratory, where he helped to assemble all sorts of instruments. Judith was helping him all the time. Soo she rarely visited the other parts of the South castle. All day, Hans and _Judith_ explored the castle, of course some rooms were new for Hans. Judith was ecstatic with the many colours and shapes of paintings. Hans did not blame her. In the Southern Islands they did not enjoy the colour, often the interior was decorated with simple paintings, portraits and landscape paintings mostly representing sea, rocks and gardens. Hans also liked the bright colours. “I wonder, what Lens is doing right now?” Hans ask himself in his mind. Lens at least took care of Hans. But even he became part of the brother's pack and began to take care for his inventions rather than for his little brother.

* * *

This morning, the young Gard woke up, fresh and nervously at the same time. This day His second service as the Castle Guard began. The first day went smoothly but Gard still feared that something would go wrong. He put on his uniform, and he went to work, His sword in his belt, everything as it should have been. Gard saluted before his colleague and exchanged with him. He was guarding the gardens today, which was better than guarding inside the castle. Around him came a few of the highborn ladies who looked at him, with a seductive smile, they stared at him. Gard knew that Queen Elsa had invited the ladies from far away and the neighbourhood. Of course, it did not change his duty to stand and guard, if anyone unknown entered the space of the castle. The sun was warming his face, Gard loved summer and warmth. Bud then he noticed tall lady with the companion. That woman has beautiful red hair. And she wore the dark yellow dress and the red corset. She was a breath-taking Gard could not take his eyes of her. She was different than the other ladies. She talk with her maid whit smile and some time she point on something whit her finger. It could have been no. Gard was leaving his post and he still had a picture of the redhead female in his head. He didn't eat. "Hey, guys Gard doesn't eat anything today. Is he sick? Hey Gard!" Gard blinked and looked at his companion’s whit confusion. "What did you say?" The other guards had some remarks about his dreamed expression. Whatever, they were just jealous, what he's going to do today? He will go and confess his love for redhaired lady. No, he will do it tomorrow! Maybe she‘ll laugh to him, he knew from the inn what folks said about the wealthy women. Gard hoped to see his redhaired angel on his next shift, but it did not happen.

The next morning, Gard went to work with the song on his lips. Perhaps he could talk whit that beautiful lady today. When the Gard arrived in the courtyard, he was surprised. the All the invited ladies were, gather in main courtyard. All of them nicely dressed, with the best hairstyles. Gerda stood on the entrance stairs and watched all the present. "Ladies, today you have the opportunity to explore our capital and the surrounding area. You can go anywhere, but you will not go alone! One of our royal guards will make you company. Treat them with respect. As soon as you return to the guards come back to his guarding position.” That's what Gard was waiting for, it might be his chance. Well Gard, take deep breath, and go.

* * *

Honestly, Hans was surprised when Gerda announced that they could look around. There had to be some trick, after all, they had no one to judge them whit them. Who came up with this madness? Certainly Anna! Today has been hot since dawn, but in the South Isles is hotter weather, especially in summer. But his corset was constantly pushing his belly, preparing him for the air in his lungs. He was not surprised that the women had fainted from lac of air. He tried breathing loudly. Honestly, he doesn’t want to be accompanied. "Excuse me." Hans, without interest, looked at the royal guards, half of them were mostly men around eighteen years old. "Excuse me!" Who is still bothering him? Hans turned, but so violently that he almost knocked down the guard who was standing behind Hans. This guard was also young, he certainly had to be twenty, his face without the slightest injuries, brown curly hair, yellow eyes, a small nose, a position of the body=timeless. "Let me introduce myself madam. I am private Gard Hudson and I belong to the Royal Guard." This Gard spoke slowly, trying not to show how nervous he was. But Hans noticed that Gard’s hand was weakly shaking. "Will you allow me to accompany you in the tour of our beautiful city and surroundings?" Gard stretched out his hand toward Hans. Judith chuckled faintly, unable to stop her laughter. This situation was ridiculous. The truth was, Hans would rather not go anywhere. But because, it was a test, he must. "Good private Hudson, I accept your offer." Said Hans politely. Hans then could observe, how guard’s nervous mood changed to the enthusiastic one. "But we must take my maid, I hope you don't mind." Even if the "soldier" had been bothered, he would have to accept it anyway.

In the middle of the square were stand the shop stalls were standing. In That stall merchants most often sold, fruit, or fabric. People were decorating their houses with flowers, and the same women sang. The people sing, even though half of them were hungry. Hans could not notice, that I shop, was less food than the previous year. That mean Arendelle had less food supplies. But that was not the worst. Something else was rotten in the Kingdom of Arendelle. Gard smiled pleasantly at everyone around him. It Looks like that young man is fond of society. "We have so much, curiosities! Do You already know what would you like to see first Lady..." Hans smiled. "I'm Helena of Tootsvik, and I'm just a duchess." Gard stopped at the painted house and stared at Hans. His staring made Hans Nervous. Hans was just hoped that the young man was not trying to... "Helen, did somebody ever tell you, that your eyes looks like an emerald?"

At that moment Judith started laughing. She was laughing so loud that she attracts attention. Hans was staring at the guard, as he feared, the Gard tried to flirt with him and even enchant him. "Excuse my companion is a bit prone to laughter. Is that main clock tower over there?" Hans need to force this Gard to retreat from his intentions. The whole young man's behaviour was extremely inappropriate. Now Hans would have the right to slap him, Gard approached him by his birth name, without asking, if he could do that. Then he pulled out the oldest romantic flirting figure that existed. First step: Choose eyes and compare them to a gemstone or element, it then depended on the woman's character. They came to the main tower, here they stopped for a few minutes. Then the guard, led Hans, into the harbour, and then into a small valley, where was a beautiful waterfall.

Gard tried to keep the conversation alive, So he talk all the time. "I am, the guard for a long time, not that I complain, they pay me well. But they could raise my salary. I live near the square. I always wanted to work as a guard it was my child dream.”

**Hans memory**

As a small ten-year-old, Hans went to the beach and sent wooden boats, which he made, on the water. Every time he sent the ship to the cruise, he was overjoyed as a ten-year-old could be. But then His brothers came. Leopold stepped on his boat. "What do we have here? The little loser! Are you playing with dolls?"

"Yeah, he's playing with dolls." Percival repeated.

Another wooden ship broke under pressure of the young Leopold. Hans, with tears on his cheeks, watched as his work was destroyed. But then he stood up and shouted to his oldest brother. "Stop!" But Leopold just laughed "What power do you have to tell me what to do? You're just a little and ugly worm. But I'm the successor to the throne." Percival repeat. "Yeah, you're just a useless worm and he's a successor to the throne!" But Hans continued to rage. "I command you as the greatest explorer, the adventurer, and the ruler of all the storms!" He was so naïve; all his child dreams were crushed that day. Leopold then threw him into the sea, he had to dry his clothes all morning.

**End memory**

Gard noticed that Hans didn’t talk with him. Of course, that Hans was in the eyes of Gard **Helen**, as well as in the eyes of the whole court. When he thought about his fake name retrospectively, he chose a good name. **Helen**, a woman who was kidnaped by Parid, the woman for whom had been torn down, the Trojan War. The woman for which the whole Trojans had fallen, because they let inside a wooden horse. Now he is a Trojan horse that will bring destruction to Elsa and Anna. And above that thought, Hans smiled diabolically.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Interwiu time!!!!. Will Hans lie about himself or tell the truth? Hans also discover who throw a big snow ball on him. And he also show of his narrative skill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. But my Thanks belong to MagentaCravat who made beautiful fan art.  
sorry for some grammatical mistake. I want improve my writing. If you wont to help me like my Beta, I'll be glad.

Hans was glad when the trip was over. He did not like Gard, mainly because of his open seduction, which was not in place. At any time when it seemed that Gard wanted to give his hand where she doesn’t belong, Hans devised an escape sentence, and with it he came out of range, of the Guardian´s hand. Gard was crazed enough to give Hans ohm "Helena" positive points. Hans, with great sigh, took off his slippers. "How can you go with this on your foot all day? It's torture, if the heels weren't so high!" Judith just smiled "Well, when I was a little, I've had to wear corsets and high boots. I've gotten used to it." Hans went to the dressing-suit to dress up to his pyjamas. The night was the only time Hans could have been Hans and not Helena. "The worst was his lashings, the same phrases over and over. You can see that the kid hasn't had a serious relationship yet." Hans had already dressed in his pyjamas he sat in front of the mirror, to divide his braid with pink flower. "Let it Go, Hans. Constable Hudson is in love with you." Hans turned to Judith and stared at her. "I mean whit Helena." Judith unpacked other suitcases where were the various skirts, dresses and jackets. "No, it won't be enough." "What do you mean won't be enough, Nina and Berta sacrificed their clothes, for me." Judith threw out all the clothes from the trunk and pulled out a small iron case. "But you can't wear just four clothes all the time, you need to look the best." Judith, before she met Lens, worked as a dressmaker. She sewed the most beautiful clothes from morning to night. She could use a variety of fabrics and shades. Judith was always high; however, she is smaller than Lens. She had bright brown eyes, and the same brown hair, she always tried to walk straight, though she was constantly hunched over the designs of inventions, began to sign on her back.

The next day, Hans thought that he was going to die of heat. The corset was perhaps more tightened than ever before. He was wearing a purple dress, which was on the bottom of a skirt lined with red poppy and adorned it with a golden sceptre. He had to sit down. Judith also set. "Are you all right?" whisper Judith. Hans just speak through the teeth "I'm like a stuffed pepper." Soon Elsa and Anna came to the room, followed by Gerda. "Dear Ladies.” Elsa slowly began her speech. "I hope you enjoyed your trip to our beautiful city. We could start today, with an official acquainting." Anna jumped in front of her older sister. "Can I start pleas? Can I start Elsa?" Elsa just smiled at her younger sister. Anna’s enthusiasm was seen on her face, and it was not surprising. Anna and Elsa were closed, thirteen years from the outside world, and more importantly from each other. Fortunately, they managed to catch up with all the wasted moments. "Hi, or a good day?" Hans was ashamed. How could this walking disaster and the blunderbuss be a princess? "Well... I am Princess Anna Wilma Nordhagen. I’m from Arendelle, and I like chocolate." Elsa, stop her enthusiastic sister. "You don't have to be so fast!" Anna blushed. "I'm sorry." Elsa smiled at her younger sister. Then she notified the present Ladies to introduce themselves and say their popular food. This was ridiculous! When the turn came to Hans, he was already in a state of flowing butter. He worried that his sweat would reveal him, through all the perfumes that Judith had wasted on him. "My name is Helena Antonia West from Tootsvik and I like..." Well, Hans, there are so many things you like. Horseback riding, carving boat and wooden soldiers, playing piano and flute. Food, well he liked sandwiches, but Anna would begin to suspect something. "I like a sardine brined in salt." Hans felt as certain, part of his brain pack suitcases and goes away. "Goodbye, I’m done here. I am going. I’m not staying here!" Maybe it was the heat, but the sardines were delicious food. "How does it taste?" Anna asked. You are kidding, right? Arendelle was a seaside state. they hunted fish, right? And yet Anna and maybe even Elsa never had sardines. "Well, like a fish, but it's just a little more, saltier than normal fish." Anna shrugged her nose, trying to imagine the taste of the dish. "However, my name is Queen Elsa Freja I. Nordhagen. I’m from Arendelle and I just like my sister, like chocolate, but dark chocolate." Anna grinned at the mention of dark chocolate. "The best is milky or nougat! How can you eat dark chocolate?" The other ladies laughed at the teasing of these sisters.

Suddenly a thickened little man bumps into the room. "Your Majesty we need you in the main hall." The man said. " Can't It wait, Mr Variety?" Elsa was mad about this interruption, a during interview. "Other ministers are asking your presence!" Mr. Variety insisted. "Can’t you see that I’m busy!" Elsa has already raised her voice to show her anger. "It's a serious matter!" Elsa got up. " Wherry well, ladies, could you please follow me?" All the ladies present stood up, and they followed the Queen. Hans stood up whit difficulty. His corset was making porridge from his stomach. In the Throne Room, the other ministers stood in their uniforms. Elsa sat on her golden throne and waited for her ministers. Meanwhile, Anna stood on her right hand, and the rest of the ladies were placed at the side door. The ministers flattered her first. “As your precious majesty…” and other crap. After that followed a long explanation of why ministers needed the attention of the Queen. Rather, it was a shooting of angry Vixen. Elsa was so bored. Hans was beginning to gasp for air. His lungs began to die. He needed to get rid of his annoying corset immediately. "Judith, I need to take off my corset." Hans said to Judith, who was looking around. "Can't you just tolerate it?" Hans smiled ironically "If you don't want to lift me up from the ground! I advise you to find an escape route." Judith looked around the room once more, her eyes looking for a secret doorway, for a serving or side door. Hans realized that either he would faint, or he would torn corset from himself. Well, risk-taking was not Hans's style, but the desperate time need desperate conclusion. "Is it all gentlemen?” Elsa asked. "Your Majesty, we have not yet reached to the half of the matter." This was the last drop for Hans. "Enough!" Ministers turned to Hans. "This is too much! Either You get to the point or You can take a day off for talk of yours! I’m dying by heat right now!” Some minister wanted to say something, but Hans was like Helena in the rage. "I'm not finished yet! In addition, I must be here in the corset who literally takes my soul from my lungs! You just couldn't pick a warmer day, do you?" The elderly minister, he stretched out his hand to inquire the Queen about, the Lady's ascent. However, Hans did not leave anything to interrupt him. This time no! "Well, you know, gentlemen, I think about this piece of clothing!" Hans rip off corset from his chest through the purple dress. All the ladies present were surprised. "And this is what I think of you!" Hans tore the corset in half and crouched it so much that it can’t be identified anymore. The ruined piece of clothing fell to the feet of the ministers. They were just looking at it. "And now go ministers! Come back when you know what you want to talk about!" The rest of the purple cloth fell over Hans's belly. At last he could breathe freely. The ministers retreat and left the throne room with a small apology. Hans called Judith to escort him to the room. But he won't get into his room easily. "That was amazing!" Hans turned to find out that Anna and Elsa stood behind him. "Wow, their faces! How they stared! Elsa, you know what?" Elsa just smiled "What Anna?" "We'll torn the corsets, too!" Anna, supported by this thought, ran down the corridor. "That was wow. Really... Miss West... I have to go!" Elsa watched her sister disappear in the doorway. Then she turned herself so that she announced to all lady’s in the throne Room that their session would continue after lunch. "Now I'll have to sew a new dress. At least you left an impression." Hans went to change into a loosest, blue dress, with a grey top and silver adoration on the sleeves and edges of the bottom.

Of course, the ladies during lunch, and even after him talked about his actions. Hans tried to ignore them. It was true that he allowed himself quite a lot. His chance to be chosen was now non. Hans went to a small library that was just empty. Here Hans could read a book in peace. Not that the library has much genre to offer. Most books were about mystics and mythology. Judith was repairing his ruined purple dress in his room. Hans doubted that she would fix them. Suddenly there was a snap and voices. Two voices one voice was masculine and the second one was feminine. "I know how to help you, Miss Hivli!" sounded a male voice. Hans Rose and pressed his ear closer to the door, and then opened it a little. In the room stood at the table Countess Hivli with one Arendelle minister. "I’m familiar with the Queen's character. I'm able to convince her. So, you've ended up among the finalists." Miss Hivli looked sideways thoughtfully. "Of course, I want that." The minister smiled at her, and he take Hivli’s chin in hand. "But my dear, you have to do something for it." Hivli had only a faint hope in her eyes. "What?" The Minister smiled. "You have a nice mouth I wonder if you can use it?" Theresa realized what was required of her, she nodded. If this is the price for not to go back to that buried house, to her father! She will do everything. Theresa was kneeling slowly; the minister stroked her black hair. The Minister unzipped his pants and then let Theresa finish all the work. Teresia, pulled out the minister's still limp genitals. Teresia, with the tip of her tongue, ran across the length of his penis. Then She put it all in her mouth. The minister start thrusting to her mouth with a satisfied moan. The woman's mouth was moving from the mountain down the entire length of the minister's cock. The room was filled of sound of sucking and smacking the minister’s balls of the Hivli’s chin. It was enough for minister to come with great reintroduction. Theresa had to wipe the drops of semen from her mouth with her handkerchief. Minister put back his penis in his pants. "I'm glad that I talk to you, Miss Hivli." The minister said and disappeared in the doorway. Theresa hated herself in that moment. You're doing it for yourself, Theresia!

Hans walked down the corridor, honestly not surprised by the scene which he was witness. In the Southern Islands, such shops were operated in Brothels. Which brought Hans to the question. Did they also have brothels in Arendelle? Maybe but they must be well hidden. He didn’t notice any of them while he explored the city. In the main hall most of the ladies chatted and the other played a word game. Hans sat down in the chair, just a pity that Judith insisted on fixing his purple dress. "Is this seat free?" asked Lorina of Dervik, holding a ball of wool in her hand. Hans just nodded whit his head. " Miss. West I must say that you surprised us!" said Lorina, seated herself in the next chair. She put a ball next to her. "Thanks," said Hans, smiling, beside this elderly lady he felt nervous. As if Lorina could see through his mask bearing the name Helena. "It reminds me of my youth. When I was a rebel. luckily my parents taught me the etiquette and other social expressions. Poor Girls, their parents died at sea, what a shame." Hans tried to ignore monologue of the Duchess of Dervik. But he couldn’t, Lorina’s comment attract him. "Why did the King and the Queen go in that trip over the see?" Lorina looked sceptically at Hans. Lorina took her wool and started to knit. "You don't know?" Hans just nodded. "Some say that the king and the Queen drove to the wedding of relatives. Others say they have embarked on a business trip, just a normal day in the royal life. But there are those who say that the King and the Queen were looking for a way to get rid of their daughter abilities. And then there are, of course, stories from other parties. I heard the theory that the two monarchs went to arrange engagement for their daughter Anna. But the truth is somewhere in the middle, and maybe nowhere." Lorina put down her needles. "To be you darling, I thought about buying a coat! I think winter will come soon this year." Hans watched Lorina rise from his chair. "Or... It might happen that someone learns about your lies." Hans was confused about her words. Maybe she knew who he is! That meant, only one think. Hans must get rid of this Duchess somehow. Best to arrange her retirement, or to voluntarily leave.

Princess Anna entered the room again and her sister follow her. Most ladies sat on chairs in a formed circle. "So, can we continue?" Anna ask happily, and she went to sit. Elsa remained standing in the middle of the circle. "Good ladies, we know who you are and where you are from. Now I wonder what you like in Arendelle?" A pretty stupid question. Hans concluded that this strange interview had been hastily invented by Anna. Elsa just approached her sister's suggestion. Which was totally unprofessional. One after the other, the women were saying their impressions. "What about the Duchess of Tootsvik? What do you like here?" Wait is his turn now? Come on Hans just say the first thing. "I'm quite impress by the corridors here." The answer was unusual. "They are beautifully decorated and those paintings! Some of them are truly piece off fine art." Fortunately, they move to the next lady. He still didn’t know what Elsa and Anna wanted to accomplish. The time has come for an evening buffet. Elsa let the servant prepared a special table, with a variety of food such as small cakes, fruits, vegetables and, of course, chocolate. Almost all food was eaten. Especially Anna was almost completely immersed in a bowl of chocolate. "This's very generous your Majesty!" said Theresa Hivli. "It's nothing you should have seen as Elsa prepared my spring birthday party. There was a cake and a choir, everything was wonderful!" Anna was describing the celebration of her eighteenth birthday. "I remember it quite well! Elsa wanted to give me the perfect birthday two years back. She was just a little sick. Every time she sneezes there a little snowgess appeared. And finally, when she blew on Big Horn, a huge snowball came out of it. "Hans stopped. Did Anna just say a huge snowball? "I managed to get Elsa to bed even though she refuse!" Snowball. So, Hans spent two days cleaning up that snow, because of this BICH! Hans didn’t listen what Anna was telling anymore, he only saw red. You'll pay for this. He couldn't kill them just like that, but Hans would find a way. Hans apologized and ran to the corridor. Suddenly He saw a maid coming from one room with a sack of herbs. It seemed that she was carrying them in the kitchen. But the She was probably new and so she didn’t know where to go. Hans saw this as a perfect opportunity. "Excuse me, what are you doing here?" The Maid jumped. "Sorry, ma'am! But I'm probably lost. " Hans helped the maid to lay the sack. "What is in that bag?" he asked innocently. "Just some herbs! Most of it is a spice to the kitchen, but there are also herbs for treating the flu." The maid opened the sack. "Darling, I think you should look for the right way." But the maid grinned. "I can't leave the sack unattended! They told me, there are some poisonous plants among these herbs." Perfect. "Don't worry, darling, I'll watch your sack." The maid leaves Hans whit bag and rushed to another corridor without hesitation. Hans unfurled the sack and look inside. Inside of the bag was little ampules, which were marked with coloured cards. But if the was ability that Hans was not gifted, it was a natural science. He didn't know what the herb was used for. In the end, Hans picked up a ampule with a red tag. He supposes that the dangerous herbs would be marked with red card. The maid returned and take sack to the kitchen. Hans returned to the main hall with herbs. Now, just find something... On the table stood a jar. He could put herbs in them. No, the will noticed. Best to empty the herbs into the food that only the Royal sisters were eating. It was a coincidence that Anna just put her glass of chocolate on the table and ran away. Hans's opportunity was now. He spilled the contents of the ampule into a glass, and he walked sideways. Anna returned for her glass and sipped her chocolate again. "Oh, my God." Anna was utterly impressed by this new taste of chocolate. So, she gave her chocolate to every lady present. "Mrs. West have you tasted this chocolate? It's the best chocolate far away, especially this one." Hans found himself in front of Anna and her glass. Damn, he couldn't drink, he'd be poisoned! "I think I'll pass." said Hans. "Really, but I bet once you drink it, you ‘ll love Chocolate." Anna waited for Hans to drink her Chocolate. Hans sipped little. Anna was satisfied, but Hans had to find some antidote. Luckily for him, there was some water on the table. Well, Hans drank a water and he took a breath. There was an hour, and nothing happened. Not even to Elsa who also drank from her sister glass. By this time Anna should be in pain and dying, but nothing happened. Excellent! Hans was angry by his misfortune. This could only happen to him. He was useless. Useless...

**Memory**

Five-year-old Hans watched as all the servants were running around here and there. So much chaos for the celebration. Each servant had its role, even the groom. After all, the King's birthday is a magnificent event. Most of Hans's brothers were preparing a gift for their father. Hans sat down at his desk, where a small ship stood still, a regatta carved from wood. The sails were made from purple silk. Hans was painting all the details with softness. When he was done, he put ship in little gift box. From behind his door Hans suddenly saw Eustach and Eliot. "Hurry up, or Percival would be mad." The elder twin shouted to his younger sibling. "I'm really trying." breathed Eliot. Hans was curious, so he followed his elder brothers up to the common room where Michael, Herold, Jakob, Lens, Percival, Elliot, and Eustach were preparing theatre play. "What are you doing here?" Hans asked. Everyone turned to him. "We're practicing." Herold answered. Meanwhile, the rest of Hans's brothers were making props, from paper and various wooden sticks. "What are you practicing?" Michael looked uncertainly at Elliot, who just shrugged. "You know this is a very famous legend called the Sea Pilgrim." Hans's eyes flashed with enthusiasm. Hans loved fairy tales and legends! Nanny always read to him before bedtime. Sometimes his mother read some fairy tales to him, when she had free time. "Can I play to, please!" All the brothers looked at each. "Hey, Hans, we honestly have no role to give you." said Eustach honestly. Hans frowned. "What Story do you play?" Herold stared at the script which he held in his hand. "We play the part of the legend, when the Sea Wanderer is sent to safe the spirit of life from the bottom of ocean. When is this spirit free he create a new country where people, can live - South Islands." said Jacob without tearing his eyes from the text. "Well, who is playing who?" asked Hans curiously. "I play the storyteller." said Jakob, "Percival is helping us with the production of costumes and gadgets. Michael is a Sea Wanderer. Herold is the Spirit of Life which is trapped in the ocean. Eliot is a Water Goblin that bother the Sea Wanderer with all inconvenience. Eustach plays the captain of the ship on which the Wanderer travels and seeks the spirit. Lens plays Captain's adjutant who is helping Sea Wanderer get to the bottom of the ocean." Hans realized that the brothers would want to show this play to their father as gift. Yes, he made the ship already, but the play could be nicer gift to their father. "Didn‘t you forget one character?" The prince said. "What? No! We have it well." Eliot were sure that they don't need anyone else in the performance. Especially Hans, who was just a kid. "When the nanny told me this legend. She mentioned that the Sea Wanderer had to defeat the evil sorcerer Kerfus." Eustach yell, "No, Kerfus!" Nobody wanted to play an evil magician, who, according to legend, imprisoned the Spirit of Life under the ocean. He could also turn one beautiful fairy, in a hideous grandmother. And finely cursed one of South Island's first inhabitants to walk along the coast after death and collect the remains of ships that washed up the sea. "I could play Kerfus!" All the brothers just laugh. "Sorry, bro, but you're too cute for playing Kerfus!" Hans was mad. The brothers constantly refused him to get involved in their larger projects. "I will be the evillest sorcerer in the world!" Eliot looked among the fabrics. He pulled out the black canvas and spun it around Hans’s body. "Then show us the wizard." Eustach encouraged the little Hans. Hans started. "Behold who has entered my territory! I don't remember inviting guests from the mainland! Who are you?" Jakob just chuckled. "It's too weak! You must speak aloud and more upset." Eustach instructed Hans. The little prince repeated the phrase five times. His brothers were still dissatisfied with the result. " I think that you could play silent crew member." Lens proposed. The other brothers agreed. Well it was better than playing bush. Hans was happy, that his brothers except him. The evening came and the music flew through the castle. To celebrate his 40 years, the King has invited all royalties from the neighbourhood. Hans's hands were sweating nervously so many eyes would look at him. Meanwhile his brothers had adjusted their costumes in the mirror. Hans watched thru the curtains as the guests feast at the big table. Except of adults there were also a few children in addition, but they were chasing each other. A bell rang. Everyone's attention has moved to the stage. Josef stood on the stage. "Dear Kings and queens and the other noble. We princes have prepared a special reconstruction, as a gift for our father King Berigus the III." Hans took a loud breath. The curtain opened. On the stage, stood Michael in a blue costume, he began to interpret his long monologue. Hans also stepped on the stage in plain clothes. His eyes watched the guests, watching performances. Then the second half of the game came. Unfortunately, Hans get stuck in rope, behind the scene. Hans was trying to get out of the rope. Anyway, the game continued without him. With a sharp movement, Hans crushed into one of the support columns, and the structure collapsed to the ground. Poor Michael ended up imprisoned under the curtain. Confused and helpless, Joseph watched as the construction collapse. When everything was calm, the guests laughed, but the Queen was flushed with rage. Such a shame. Michael finally get out from under the curtains. His gaze rested on Hans, who, of course, was standing next to the returned column. "What do you think you're doing?" shouted Michael. Hans looked at him in surprise. "I apologize..." But that didn't help him. "You destroyed our play! You are absolutely useless!" Herold shouted at Hans. "It would be better if you were never born!" shouted Michael. Hans began to cry, "forgive... I did not... It was an accident!" Jakob opened the book. "Stupid excuses, also what else to expect from that little brat." With these words, Jacob walked away, followed by the other brothers. The only one left behind was Lens. "Lens... Please... I am." But even Lens turned and walked away. In that night he gets closed in his room and wept until the next morning. The next day he got extinction from his mother and father. “You embarrassed your father and me. End even your brothers!” yell his mother on him.

**The end of the memorie.**

Hans didn't even realize he wasn’t paying attention before Miss Terezia Hivli tapped his shoulder. Hans looked around, puzzled. He found that they were arranged as in the previous part of the interview. All eyes were staring at him. "I'm sorry. What was the question?" Anna looked pleased. She sometimes was not paying attention in her class, with tutor which had long boring monologue. In general, Anna like when her teachers were doing practical exercises whit her. “I asked you what is most beautiful in your country?" asked Queen Elsa again. This was a very interesting question. There were few things nice in the Southern Islands. But there were also exceptions: like green fields where horses pasture themselves or mountains. If you asked to anyone else from the Southern Islands, that person would automatically answer: “The royal castle, for his design and size, is the most impressive.” But that wasn’t Hans case. He could make same place up; royal sisters weren’t in the South Isles after all. "If I had to choose one place, it would be a forest natural well. Which you could found in a deep forest." Elsa was surprised. "Could you tell us why Miss West from Tootsvik?" The answer was simple. "The natural well is bordered by white stones. Besides, the fern and red heather are growing. In the daytime, birds go to the natural well and locals come here for a sip of water. The water is clear that you can see the bottom, where small fish live. And when it's night, and everything is silent even a deer goes to the natural well. In addition, fireflies are flying around. When the stars come out, their glow is reflected in the natural well. You feel like the sky fall on the Earth and she became part of night sky." The natural well existed. Hans went quite often to that place, especially when the brothers bulled him. Or his mother was beating him. It became his private sanctuary. "All right! Now is my turn Elsa!" Anna jumped up and spun, with her eyes closed. When she stopped and opened her eyes, she approached Theresa, who sit before her. "Tell me what you prefer...

And at that moment Anna created a sound like a burp. "Anna?" Elsa was shocked. "Sorry! What would you choose..." Another burp echoed through the room, this time not from Anna but one of those present. This belching caused several others until all the ladies gradually went into belching. Anna laughed; she had not experienced so much fun since the days of Elsa's birthday. Elsa had to hide her mouth; God knows what she could create now. Hans realized that the burping had to be caused by the herb he considered poisonous. The maid thrusted into the room. "Your Highness, I lost a sack of Revodar!" said the maid. Elsa smiled at her. "What is it?" the maid smiled. "Nothing Serious your highness, this plant causes bloating, and also irritates the system to..." At that moment, Elsa burped and in front of her small snowball with pointed ears and a small snow tail appeared. The creature looks like a mouse and then she jumped into a small hole in the wall where she disappeared. The maid watched the creation and continued, "But the worst results will come when a person drinks water. In this case, the plant can cause massive diarrhoea." As soon as Hans hear it, he turns pale. "Excuse me!" say Hans only and then he rushed to his room. Hans left his toilet until the night. But as soon as he came to his bed, laughing of his sister-in-law welcomed him. "I don't want to hear anything!" Judith stopped. "I didn't tell anything. Who knows how that plant could got into a drink?" Hans sat on the bed. "If you didn't have anything to do with it?" Hans tried to avoid eye contact. "Not of course!" But Judith couldn’t be fool easily. "Hans, what did you do!" So, Hans confessed. "I can only tell you. If you are digging the pit for another person. Then its you who fall in that pit in the end." Hans hated the concise saying. There was a knocking, Judith looked at the door. She was not expecting anybody, and Hans didn't either. But the knocking was repeated, and Judith went to open the door. In front of the door stood the guard, who was accompanying them in the city yesterday. Gard bowed slightly. "Good afternoon miss. Is your Lady inside?" Hans recognized the guardian's voice. He began to suggest that Judith did not reveal his presence. But Judith had a different plan. "Yes. Miss Helena West is present. What do you need?" Gard blushed and said a little shyly. "Could I talk to her?" Judith nodded her head. At that moment, Hans wanted to murder Judith. Even so, he came to the door with a smile. "Oh, Mr. Hudson." The guard bowed. Please, Miss West, Call me Gard." Surely, Hans did not plan to be a friend whit this Gard. the sooner he gets rid of him then better. "Miss Helena, I wanted to ask you. This evening in the Inn called the Silver crocus, the dancing party takes place. Would you go with me?" Hans was surprised. "You know Gard, I am very flatter, but I have to..." At that moment, Judith jumped them into the conversation. “She will go with you.” Hans wrote **Judith, **on his imaginary list of people he wanted to kill. But Judith smiled, and the smile was like she said. "Think of it as punishment for your attempt to poison Everyone." Before Hans could somehow defend himself, he was on the main bridge that connected the mainland and the castle.

Gard guided Hanse for a moment through the small aisles until they reached a small pub. The music was and playing inside. When Hans came in, he noticed that there were mainly people from lower classes. "Would you like some wine? Or beer?" Gard asked. "Wine will be enough for me. Thank you very much." Gard had gone to the main bar to order the drinks. Meanwhile, the musicians began to play Waltz. The couples danced without the slightest fussing; some were singing. Gard finally put both glasses on the table and sat down. "Well, Cheer." Hans drank the wine very quickly. He must get drunk to remember nothing tomorrow. "How is it in Tootsvik?" Gard asked. "There's nothing I can tell you about Tootsvik! It's just a stone and grass." Gard laughed as if he just heard the best joke in the world. "I mean. What type of people live there?" Hans didn’t spend time with peasants. He was rather spending his time with his horse Sitron. However, as the youngest family member, he was obliged to collect information documents about the population. Sometimes Hans had a good talk whit commoner and he knew a lot about the problems they had to face. But when he handed all the information to his brother Ulrich, he started the papers, and that was all. When Hans once asked Ulrich why he did not solve the problems of people. Ulrich replied. "First, this problem must be discussed in parliament, a law must be drafted to solve this problem. Subsequently, this law must be passed, and ultimately it must be recognized by Leopold himself.” Hans didn't ask any more. "Sometimes people are kind on the other side, they can be very cruel." Gard looked surprised at his companion. "Here in Arendelle, everyone is good. I mean, I didn't meet a man who was bad." That was mistake. People often hide their true face. Hans knew it very well. In the middle of the night the young ex-prince had a third wine. But his alcohol tolerance was high enuf, so he was just a little drunk. Gard stood up and encouraged Hans to dance. Of course, he didn't want, but Gard refused to acknowledge and took him to the wheel. It was a quick dance. "Are you all right?" said Gard anxiously. "My head is spinning! I'll rest for a while." Gard respected the decision of the lady, so he let Hans breathe out. When the prince was sitting, he listened to the neighbourhood, if he heard anything that might be useful to him.

"I'm telling you she went there a week ago!"

"I say, what's the matter? She could have gone to her mother!"

"I'd know. Besides, if she wanted to run away, she would leave me a message!"

"Don't be bizarre, pal, I'm sure she's just offended, and she'll be back in two days."

Hans listened.

"How, I say, the last time I sent Marian for blueberries and he returned with torn clothes!"

"Well, the wolves are a big swine, as soon as they feel you're weak, they hunt you down."

"That's a ridiculous."

"Just don't underestimate one wolf pack, once eat local farmer's sheep. The poor man had to move to a completely different business."

"Well, that was ten years ago!"

Uninteresting information.

"How could someone come and take a sack of potato! Absurd!"

"You're working for nothing!"

"It's a good job, I can stand in the shop all day and breathe in the fresh air."

"If you wanted to change the job, say so. I know a place where they employed girls."

Maybe not that much interesting.

"I'll tell you, Berta's a real beauty."

"Berta is pretty of course. I'd go to Lola."

"Lola has no boobs!"

"She can work, she will work with me. And, theoretically, someone royal. I heard that the princess of Corona is also beautiful."

"She's already married!"

"Oh, yes! True. And how about Princess Anna."

"No Way! Do you remember how recently the “noble flower” sang here? She had beaten almost all the shops. Besides I think that she is dating someone.”

"That's true. Of course, I said theoretically! What about the Queen!"

"Yeah, queen Elsa is pretty. But I'd hate to change to a human popsicle or a snowman. I heard that the Queen, every night produces ice lover who fulfil every one of her desires. I really don't want this, a woman who has as a fetish ice, how ironic."

"You're right! Our girls are definitely better than some princesses."

Gard pulled Hans into the second round. The music was very fast. The world was slowly spinning with Hans. At last he had to say goodbye. On the way to the castle he wondered what he had heard or seen. When Hans went to his room, he had to stick to the wall otherwise he would collapse to the ground and break his nose. But suddenly one wall under Hans's weight opened and he fell into a dark passage that led God knows where. And because, the ex-prince was disorientated, he went through the corridor. Hans opened another wall and he appeared in a Blue room, with a huge bed that had purple sheets. There was a large white closet in the room, a chest, a table with a mirror for makeup and hair styling. What's this room? Maybe one of the ladies live here? Hans heard footsteps and the opening of the door. He must hide somewhere so he hides in the closet. Elsa was terribly tired. First paperwork, then consulting with ministers, probing laws, ordinances, trade agreements, and God knows what else. Sometimes Elsa felt like her ministers devised special assignments for her. Now she needed a warm bath. Elsa came into her room. She took off her slippers with a relaxing sigh. She then undresses her dress and threw them in the chest. The truth was that Elsa loved her ice dress most, but even the ones who had been sewn by the castle's seamstresses were good. Elsa stood up and look on herself in the mirror. She then spread her braid, her long white, curls match with her white skin. Finally, she striped her corset, and the underwear, so she stood completely naked in front of the mirror. Elsa watched. Full faces, of course she had to take off her makeup. Only then did the black spots under her eyes show up; from the lack of sleep. Thin hands that managed to gear the mace and reign. Medium-sized breasts just take it in hand. Chest and belly quite skinny, but not as much as when she was younger. She thought back then that she didn't deserve food. Anyone who would come to her room would turn into an icicle, Elsa thin that long time. Fortunately, Gerda was able to get some food to her otherwise she would starve to death. Long legs, which could not only run fast, but also create an ice on the water. And, her genitals slightly covered with light hairs. Elsa heard the knocking. It was Gerda, who carried her towels and a bucket of warm water. Both women went to the next room where the bath was going.

Hans fell out of the closet and quickly reached the secret entrance that led him to the corridor. Wow, so this entrance leads to Elsa's room, it could be used in the future! Fortunately, Hans arrived in his room. When Judith walked in, she looked at him with a critical look. “The night wasn't that bad." said Hans and began to get into the nightgown. "Really, so Gard and you have fun?" Hans had to laugh. "No! Thanks to him I have a few information from the locals. I need explore this city more, there are places, whit I want to find." Judith slept in the next room, which served as an accessory for the serving. "As you say. Good night." Hans lay down in bed. He imagine the naked Elsa in front of the mirror. Such beauty is a shame to kill that is true. Perhaps there is another way to get my revenge. Surely rape, it could be a good satisfaction, or injury. Enuf planning, Sleep is what Hans now needed. The morning wasn't as noisy as Hans thought. A little hangover quickly crossed him. So, he was ready to face the next day. "Today you show us what you can do best!" Elsa announced to all in the main hall. Anna was bouncing with joy. At last he will sing, dance. Anna only hoped that among the present candidates were not such that they were a direct definition of Boredom. Unluckily for Anna second lady had as her activity sewing. On the contrary, it was reassuring for Elsa, sewing brought her to other thoughts. You could say that she would assign sewing to her ice creations. She was good at that, at least Anna say so. Meanwhile, Anna didn’t have enough patience, in addition to her sewing seemed boring. She enjoyed dancing singing or other special activities. Hans must endure hours full of music, reciting and... Surely, he had mastered the singing, but he did not want to focus his talent on this. He can't show his skills with a horse. Because he didn't know how the local horses behaved and if they would not fit him in the bushes at the earliest opportunity. The sword fights. No chance to get something sharp in his hands Judith made sure of it. In addition, the Snowman Olaf also participated in all-day activities. He was excited about everything. Hans hoped that the royal sisters would forget about him, as it had happened many times whit his brothers. Teresia Hivli was backing little Cakes, Elsa was looking haw she decorates cakes with great care, with icing and marzipan. Teresia also made her own figures from the marzipan. It was a shame to eat the beautiful creations. "Miss Hivli, where did you learn this?" Elsa asked with interest. "My grandmother taught me how to bake cupcakes. My mother taught me how to make figures from marzipan." Teresia said, decorating another cupcake with a little marzipan cat. "Och, she's cute and tiny, can I take this cupcake?" asked Olaf, nodding to Teresia. "Your mother must be proud of you!" said Anna. "My grandmother and mother don't live anymore." Said Teresia whit sad voice. At that moment, Anna was ashamed. "We're sorry!" said Elsa, and she smiled apologetically. Did these two sisters weren’t familiar in current affairs? Hans would even bet that they did not know what had happened in Europe in the time that they were closed in the castle.

It was quite dark outside, some ladies were slowly asleep in their chairs. The room in which they were now was cosy. In the fireplace crackled fire and there were tables for various games and a few paintings. Hans was intrigued by few of them. On one of them, Elsa and Anna were, standing in their ball dress. Under the painting was the inscription **Winter ball**. Sure, what else. Another painting showed Anna and Elsa, along with Olaf on the ship. The inscription on the picture was a **Diplomatic visit**. Hans didn't remember that sisters would visit South Islands. Surely, they omitted The South Islands. They have seen at least a bit of the world, but that didn't mean they knew it. Picture number three showed Anna and Elsa together with several children on the podium. The inscription was **the Winter Olympics**. The royalties should not take part in competitions which are intended for the subjects. Elsa and Anna sat in chairs. Elsa stared thoughtfully at the crackled fire. "Who turn is now?" Hans hoped that Anna would not remember his name. "Surely, Miss West, you have not yet demonstrated what you can do!" Anna stood up from her chair and encouraged Hans to stand up too. "What we can do? We could make a night party!" Anna offered enthusiastically. "Princess Anna, I think everyone is tired." Anna looked bigheartedly at the room, finding that indeed most of the ladies were falling asleep. "Maybe we should go to bed!" Elsa proposed. Yes, please Anna listen to your dear sister and go sleep! "But, Elsa!" The princess seemed to be arguing. She was really like a little kid, sometimes. "You won't sleep anyway, I bet you'll write more letters in your room, or something like that!" Queen works even at night. When he was in the room of Elsa, her desk was clean without paper. No, she wasn’t working in the night. Elsa just snaps on her sister. Anna just looked away. "You know I can..." Well, Hans, what are you good for? "I can tell you the bed story" Anna sat down whit satisfaction. "All right, Miss West. Tell us the story." Elsa said. So, Hans settled in the middle of the room and began to tell.

** Wolf Pack**.

The stories that are told by Hans are his real memories and experiences, except that the names of his brothers changed or transferred to the world of animals. Plus this first tale is change to Hans liking.

Wolves:

Old Wolf: King of the South Islands

Old Wolfice: Queen of the Southern islands

Alpha: Leopold

Beta: Persival

Delta: Ulrich

Gama: Bernard

My: Eustach

Ný: Eliot

Omega: Dominik

Kappa: Gregor

LAMBDA: Herold

PI: Michael

Ró: Jakob

Fí: Lens

Chí: Hans

Lamb: Anna

Sheep: Elsa

_Once upon time in the forest lived old wolf and old female wolf. They longed to have little cubs. But nature did not allow them to have any. One day the old Wolf went to the wise Owl. He asked her, what he should do to have cubs. But the owl just said. "You just have to love your wife very much." The disappointed old Wolf returned to the woods. A couple of years they lived together in the woods peacefully, until one day old female Wolf give a birth to bunch of puppies. There were twelve in total. Each of them was beautifully grey as the father, and the mother only wore speckles of different shapes. The old wolf was happy. But that night, when the moon came out, something unexpected happened. When the moon was all in the sky, on the highest level, the old female wolf had brought one more cub into the world. The thirteenth puppy was white. Even so, he was her son old female Wolf, refuse to take care of him. They named their poppies Alpha, Beta, Delta, Gama, MI, Ný, Omega, Kappa, Lambda, Pi, Ró, Fí and Chí. The little wolves grew into strength, and each of them knew something else. Alfa was taught to be the future commander of the Wolfs. Beta tried to help his brother and always be at hand. But Beta, was arrogant. Delta, was checking the entire wolf's territory, eyeing every corner. If someone uninvited cross borders Delta tore this uninvited guest. Gamma was the strongest of the young wolves, so he learned to fight. He was often broadcasted by the old Wolf to fight with enemy wolves about the territory. Gamma travelled a lot, but at the same time Gama learned a different speech and swearing. My and Ný were often together both brothers played with each other. In the end, My and Ný decided to give laughter and joy to all the wolves in their territory. Omega was always found around the old trees and caves, which were supposed to be housed by the old rulers of the wolf territory. Omega tried to establish a connection with these spirits, but unsuccessfully. Even so, Omega became the main shaman. Kappa all day and night counted trees, one tree, two trees, and so on. Kappa liked counting. Lambda loved other animals, especially the little ones, whether caterpillars or bugs. Lambda produced these creatures, small clay houses in which insects could live and he could observe them undisturbed. The Pi was in the other woods, but unlike his brother Gamma, he tried to agree with the other wolves. He offered them a variety of tread arrangements. The Ró was still in the caverns where he read the Wolf's writings with his muzzle. Unlike humans, Animals write whit their smell. Thanks to this, the Ró became a wise wolf, and he could teach the other wolves what he knew. Fí was known for of his cleverness. He knew how defuse traps. He could invite new thinks. Chí knew everything, and at the same time nothing. He wanted to learn from his brothers, but they only left him or sent him away. One day he had enough of it! “If they don't want me here, I'll go somewhere else and I'll be my own master.” When he told his brothers what he planned, laughed to him. "You can't do anything, you're just a little stupid wolf!" they said. He was angry and went on the road to the neighbouring meadow. In net day the young lamb woke him. "Hi I'm a lamb. I don't know you! Who are you? Why you have such a weird body shape?” She asked. "I look quite normal! My name is Chí. I love to meet you lamb." The lamb looked into the eyes of a young wolf. Suddenly she remembered that she was supposed to be elsewhere. "I have to go Chí, or I came late to my sister party!" Chí was never on the celebration especially in sheep lend. "May I come with you?" Chí asked. "All right." The sheep and goats were also at the celebration, all of them were dancing. Chí and Lamp also danced. "Lamb I’m so Happy with you by my said. Do you want to marry me?" The lamb cried with joy. "Oh, I'd like to, but I have to ask the Sheep." Sheep, sister from the lamb was resting sideways from the dance floor. "Sheep! There is someone who wants to marry me!" The lamb stared at her sister. "You're out of your sense! How can you know that He is sheep like you!" Sheep stood up and She stood in the middle of the meadow. "Well, he’s white as a sheep." said Lamb._ _Sheep throbbed to the earth and small leaves grew from the ground. "He has a voice like sheep." The sheep throbbed to the earth a second time, and the petals had been turned into long liana. "And He dance like a sheep." Sheep throbbed to the ground for the third time. Liana become big tree. "You are mistaken, it's a wolf!" said the Sheep coolly. "Well, yes I’m wolf so what!" Sheep throbbed to de earth for the fourth time, and the trees come alive. Threes began to throw the ground with their hands. "Stop It!" Lamb plead, but Sheep was full of hatred. She shouted. "If you want to be with wolf, I would rather kill you then see you became wolf yourself!" And so, as she said she did it. Sheep throbbed so heavily that the ground shook and broke in half, and the Lamb fell into the abyss. Chí had to stop Sheep, and so he jumped on her and tore her to the little pieces. He returned home, the brothers were shocked that their brother was wearing a bit of wool, on himself. He stared blankly at his brothers. "What's happening, I'm home brothers, don't you recognize me! It's me Chí!" But the wolves were still looking. "We don't remember that we have sheep as brother. Get out and never come back!" But he wanted to stay. This forest was his home. But there was nothing what he can do. Chí returned to the meadow, there stood goats and sheep. When he stepped forward, they bow before him. "Why are you doing this?" Chī asked. "You are now our leader; you were brave enough to defeat the cruel Sheep." They all said. And so Chí found his place._

When Hans ended his story, most of the ladies were probably asleep. "The other wolves were very rude and cruel." Anna noted. Those ladies who did not sleep, stood up and went to bed. "Thank you for the story Miss West. I must say that Sheep, too, wasn’t nice as well." Elsa said, and she walked slowly to the door. "Besides, that Lamb wanted to marry a wolf almost immediately. Who would done something like that!" Elsa realized what she said but Anna dash out of the room already. "Wait, Anna..." But before the Queen could apologize princess, slammed the door from her bedroom. Hans walked to his room, wit satisfaction grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Than you all. I'm slow writer but i wont write chapter whit song before Frozen II. Came aut, but we will see.


	3. I'll be by your side.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just summary and song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support, I really enjoy writing this fanfiction. But because of rehearsals, I won't have much time to write.  
Leave kudos and rewu thank you.

I promised you I would write another chapter before Frozen II came to the cinemas. unfortunately I missed it. But I try.  
Instead, I am giving a song that will appear in the future chapter.  
I think that we would need this song.  
Thank you again for your support and comments. Now I am approaching the final exams so I do not know when I will write chapter.  
Hellearn (Student of Holmes)

Song: I’m by your side

Elsa: Thirteen years you knock on my door.  
I was scared, but you plead me to play.  
Anna: I was alone so, long. But I’m not anymore.  
I have you now. You open that door and let me in.  
Elsa: You except who I‘m and what I can do.  
You help me, except myself to.

I’m by your side, I’m by your side.  
You can’t hear me.  
You can’t see me.  
But I’m still whit you.

Anna: You are strong and brave.  
I’m not like that. I’m clumsy, just a spear.  
Elsa: That’s not thru you are strong like me.  
I’m sure, you would be perfect ladder of your destiny.  
Anna: Your dreams come thru.  
I’m sure you will be more powerful.

I’m by your side, I’m by your side.  
You can’t her me.  
You can’t see me.  
But I’m still here.

Both: Now it’s time say it loud.  
Even apart we still can fight.  
Bayous I have you on my side.  
Anna: I have you.  
Both: We can love, we can write our story.  
Elsa: I’ll be on your side, all the time.  
Anna: I’ll believe in you no meter what other say.  
We can write our destiny.

I’m by your side, I’m by your side.  
You can’t her me.  
You can’t see me.  
But I’m still whit you. I’m in your heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Its long story. Anyway  
I'm sorry for grammatical mistakes. English is not my mother tongue.  
And i know i'm slow writer


End file.
